


America One Shots

by woodsnstuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfie goes missing, Alfred gets adopted! :3, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Hints of Rape, Multi, Nyotalia, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shit goes down, Tinder lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vlad messes up lol, Yao’s loving it, and witchy stuff, lol have fun, stories based off of songs, tags for each chapter is in the notes, we have dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsnstuff/pseuds/woodsnstuff
Summary: I have too many stories going on in my head so uhh... here!These stories are pretty much mostly based on music but they can also be based on items or other stories too! I'll put stories here that I don't think I'll continue or are short :3Oh! Based on the title if you couldn't tell, these stories will mainly contain AphAmerica!!Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: America & Denmark (Hetalia), America & Finland (Hetalia), America & Iceland (Hetalia), America & Norway (Hetalia), America & Sweden (Hetalia), America/North Italy (Hetalia), America/Romania (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia), America/Switzerland (Hetalia), America/World (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Thinking (of Flower Girls, Sisters, Brides) - Slight Nyo!Rusame

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for this chapter: Fantasy, Tailors and Flowershop AU, Thinking, Nyo!RusAme, Soft Girls, Pinning, Nyo!America, Nyo!Russia, Nyo!Canada, Nyo!France, Small Feathered Dragons
> 
> Song for this chapter: Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos
> 
> And hey, take a shot of whatever drink you please every time I mention dragons or something draconic XD

The sounds of flapping wings, the swishing and rustling of fabric and leather, and the zip! of string being hand-sewn into fabric was all that could be heard from the top floor of the stone cottage. Down stairs on the first floor, all that could be heard was the rhythmic tap tap tap of shoes and the sweep of a broom, along with some sweet sweet, barely there humming. In the backyard birds tweeted, frogs and toads croaked, rustle of leaves in the breeze, and the small but quick snip! of makeshift sheers cutting flowers and herbs.

The cottage itself was calm and quiet with an air of magic and tea and earthy scents, with ivy crawling outside and inside, moss and cute little red and tan mushrooms growing on the pathways, and multitudes of flora and herbs surrounding the sweet cottage and pond. Little yellow lights hung from trees and vines, and a thinly spread forest surrounded the area. Dragon nests nestled at the roots of trees or at the way top. Some travellers and adventures come through, but mostly merchants, looking to trade or buy their goods.

The little cottage was used as a shop that sold hand stitched clothing, herbs, flowers, and a multitude of healing potions. The shop was owned by lady named Francine, and has the help of her three friends. Madeline and Anya: the gardeners and customer workers. Francine and Amelia: the designers. Oh, and we better not forget the five little fluffy dragons that help organize and make clothing.

Amelia was in her designated room, sewing away on the final project of three subjects. The two flower girls, the mothers, and the daughters, er, brides. They got a letter not too long ago, which excited the four for they never really got letters, and it was a request. There would be a wedding held for two important ladies next month, one lady of royalty and of a brave soldier. Oh did this make Francine squeal in delight. Amelia on the other hand was not as thrilled, but at least she got to work on the soldier's dress.

Following the orders given, it had a light green and pink and blue color palette. The top half of the dress heavily layered with sheer, glittering fabric. The bottom half was poofy but moveable, ensuring that not only would the wearer look stunning, but eligible for quick movement. A brown leather belt at the waist, as also instructed, to hold a sword for the soldier. She grabbed some glittery dust that a dragon gave her, and flicked it onto the dress, also ensuring that it was sparkly enough. With the help of two dragons, she lifted the dress, carefully as to not rip the delicate dress. They laid it down on top of a bench in front of a window, letting the glimmer settle and stick on the dress.

Amelia puffed out her chest after studying her handy dandy work before walking back over to her desk, checking off the final thing on her list.

**Flower Girl 1:**  
**Light green and pink color palette ✓**  
**Short ✓**  
**Small amount of glitter ✓**  
**Ribbon wrapped around leather belt ✓**

**Mother of the Soldier:**  
**Blue and pink color palette ✓**  
**Long ✓**  
**Enough glitter ✓**  
**Beaded ribbon scarf ✓**

**Soldier:**  
**Light green and pink and blue ✓**  
**Medium length ✓**  
**Lots of glitter ✓**  
**Leather belt with sword holder ✓**

She sighed and stretched, cracking her back a little, then looked at her door.

 _I finished earlier than expected... I guess I could use my break now._ Amelia decided and headed down the hall to the stairs. She stopped halfway when she heard humming of a tune. A familiar one, with a familiar voice. Anya was humming their song. It was a song they made when they were little, used while playing soldier and the princess and dragons.

**"I will come save you princess! Do not worry, for I, The Hero Amelia, will defeat this foul beast!" Amelia yelled and pointed her stick sword at her baby dragon, who smiled a toothless grin and was standing on its hind legs, wings spread out and all, in front of Anya, who was giggling like crazy.**

**"RAAAAWRRR!!" Amelia charged the dragon and they 'fought' for a few minutes, Anya giggling and says words of encouragement towards her Hero. Finally, the beast laid rest -playing dead- and Amelia held her stick in the air triumphantly, then ran over and held out her hand to Anya.**

**"Sweet princesss! The beast has been defeated! Take my hand, and we shall return you home!" She took her hand and cleared her throat, holding out her hand for the stick, which Amelia handed over then kneeled on one knee.**

**"Why thank you, brave Hero Amelia! For your great deed, I declare you be my royal guard. You may feast upon these grand Opilies and drink from a fountain of Dalce with me! You will now be known as... Amelia the Great!" Anya spoke as she tapped the stick on either side of Amelia's shoulders. They both broke out laughing and toppling over into the grass. the dragon bouncing over and onto their sides. They walked back home after an hour or so, singing that special song.**

Amelia shook her head with a smile, and continued down the steps and rounded the corner. There she saw a woman with long, beautiful platinum blonde hair, sweeping by the front door. She leaned up against the staring at what she knows as "The Beautiful Princess, Anya", her eyes growing soft. All this marriage work and being around the snowy lady all the time now is reminding her of a little fantasy she hopes some day will come true. The day they both get married to each other, and live a wonderful life.

The flower girl and boy will be her twin sister and Anya's older brother, the person who makes them official will be Francine, and they will be the sword and staff bearing brides. They will get married somewhere out una field of sorts, adopted two boys, and travel around, waiting to find the right place to call "home". She got snapped out of her little trance by giggles. She blinked and looked back at Anya, who was now right in front of her.

"Thought we lost the Hero somewhere back there." She smiled, making Amelia smile brighter than before.

"Nah! The Hero is right here! Just thinking!"

"Oh? Mind letting me hear?"

"Oh, just about the future."

"Ah." They stared at each other for a minute before they both realized, blushed, and turned their heads away from each other.

"...hey, Anya? Wanna take a break and grab some lunch?"

"... of course. It would be my pleasure."

"Ah ah ah! My treat!" Amelia ran back to the mini kitchen, a giggling Anya following not too far behind.


	2. A Witch’s Book and Fluffy Blankets - Itame/Ameita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Itame/Ameita, Rarepair, Autumn, Playing In a Field, Fluff, Aph America, Aph North Italy, Yumminess, Candles, Lots of Blankets, Fluffy Stuff, Kisses and Cuddles, Alfred is a Witch, Feli remembers some things from the 16-17th century, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Lots of Laughter, Feli just really loves his boyfriend, Alfred just really loves his boyfriend
> 
> Song for this chapter: A Witch’s Tale by Peter Grundy
> 
> Btw, Alfred lets Feli touch his BOS because he trusts him enough :) -BOS's are not really meant to be held by anyone else other than the one who writes or types in it from what I learned-
> 
> And mind you the recipes in here I have not tried but it is definitely on my list and you can make them too if ya want!

The amber lightened fog encased the field they walked upon. Little dew drop spattering onto the hem on their pants and boots as they walked through the tall grass. The browned leaves crunched or flattened as they made a game out of "Who could find the most crunchiest leaves?", stepping on any and all leaves they could find but making sure not to stray too far from each other. 

"Over here, over here! There's a lot of leaves here!" Feliciano yelled from a short distance, and Alfred came running over. They both stomped and ran over the leaves laughing, every crunch they counted aloud until they couldn't keep track of who had who. At that point they ended up falling into each other's arms, breathing heavy, their foreheads together, their visible breath danced and mingled. They stayed there with their eyes closed for a minute or two.

Feliciano opened his eyes and stared at Alfred, watching his breath lightly dance around his face, little dew drops that managed to slip onto his eyelashes, just the taking in the beautiful man in front of him. He noticed a little piece of grass on his nose and smiled. He breathed in and blew his face, successfully getting the blade of grass off but he also succeeded in getting those bright blue, starry eyes to show themselves again. He giggled, let go of the little starlight in front of him, and ran off back towards the cabin they were staying in.

"Hey! Come back here!" Alfred laughed and ran after the brunet. They were both pretty fast, but Feli has a head start, so he made it to the cabin before Al did. He ran inside to the living room, threw his scarf off near the couch and jumped it, crouching and hiding behind it. He put a hand in his mouth to try and stifle his giggles as to not give him away as he heard Al run in and slide across the kitchen floor, knocking something over and cursing in the meantime.

"WOOOooo OKAY!" Alfred shouted after he picked up the coat hanger. "Feeeliiii... where aaaare youuuuu??" He sang as he looked around. He spotted the scarf and smiled. He walked towards the couch, picked up the scarf and said, "Oh, I wonder where he could be...?" before jumping on the couch, looking behind, and pulling out a scream-laughing Italian.

"Let go of me let go of me let go of me!!!" Feli laughed as he was draped over his American’s shoulders and spun in circles. This made them both a bit dizzy, causing Alfred to tumble backwards and onto the couch. They both looked at each other after everything was no longer spinning, and laughed. 

"Come on, lets go get out of these clothes and into something warmer." Feli inched his way off of Al's back and back to the kitchen, hanging his and Al's outwear while put their boots away. They made their way to the other side end of the cabin where their bedroom rested. They decided to pick something out for each other. This decision resulted in Feli wearing a big fluffy sweater and some pyjama pants, while Alfred wore a turtleneck and sweatpants with a Rose Quartz pendant. He always thought necklaces suited him. 

"Wanna make something?" Alfred suggested.

"Sì!" Feli responded enthusiastically. They made their way back to the kitchen.

"Hmmm... what should we make?"

"I had apple cobbler in a jar in mind for food. What about a drink?"

"Can I look in your book?" 

“Yup! It's over there on the coffee table! And once you're done picking it out and getting what you need hand it over!" Feli nodded and grabbed the book, flipping it open while walking back to the kitchen. He set it down and began to thoroughly look through the coffee stained pages. He learned a while ago that Alfred's Book of Shadows always held a lot of recipes, and what each herb represented for intention and the instructions on how to make it had meanings too. He remembered some things from way back when, but times have changed, and so do have practices. He skipped through and spotted a hot chocolate recipe.

_Spiced hot chocolate, that looks yummy!_

"Alright, so we need..." Feli looked at the book once more and went to go get the ingredients and measuring tools. 

  
**☾1/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder -for self love and grounding**

**☾1/2 cup granulated sugar -for granting wishes**

**☾1/3 cup of hot water**

**☾1/4 tsp of salt**

**☾4 cups of milk, can be dairy or non-dairy**   
  
**☾1 tsp of vanilla extract -for love and restoring lost energy**

**☾1 tsp of preferably fresh orange zest -for abundance and happiness**

**☾a pinch of ground nutmeg -for attracting prosperity**

**☾a pinch of allspice -for warmth and healing**

**Combine the cocoa, sugar, salt, nutmeg, and allspice with the water in a pot over medium heat. Stir clockwise -to attract the above intentions- constantly until the mixture boils, then continue to stir for 1 more minute before turning down the heat.**

**Stir in the milk and continue to heat mixture without it boiling. Remove from the heat and add the vanilla and orange zest, then serve immediately. Happy magickal eating! ✨ ✨ ✨**

While he was making the hot cocoa, Alfred left the kitchen and brought back in two candles in a jar, one pink, the other white, and put them aflame. Feli soon noticed one smelt strongly of strawberries and the other of vanilla. He added the vanilla and orange zest and glanced around, seeing that he didn't get any cups out. 

"Where are the cups again, Alfie?" 

"Ope yup they're up here, I got 'em!" Alfred jogged over next to him and grabbed two colorful mugs, and Feli poured the desired amount of the tart but sweeting smelling liquid into both. He handed one mug to Al, he thanked him and quickly put both hands around the mug and put it up to his mouth. He also ended up having a coughing fit, nearly spilling the drink, for he forgot the drink just barely came off the burner. Feli held his cup and tried to comfort him the best he could while trying to hide his giggles. Alfred came back to and smiled, taking his cup back from him. 

"Laughing at my pain I see." They both laughed, some of contents dribbling down the side of the mug. Neither of them paid much mind to it, as they were both entranced by each other's laugh, which made them laugh even more. It died down soon enough though, as Alfred remembered he had to look for his peach cobbler in a jar recipe.   
  


**☾1/4 cup of flour, any will do**

**☾1/4 cup of granulated sugar -for granting wishes and attracting good will**

**☾1/4 cup of milk, has to be dairy**

**☾either homemade candied or canned peaches -for protection and love ☾2 tbsp of butter**

**☾1 scoop of either homemade or store bought vanilla ice cream -for love, calming, and happiness**

**Preheat the oven to 350 degrees. While that is heating up add 1 tbsp tab in two two wide mouthed, 8oz mason jars, and place them on a pan then in the oven they go to melt! Mix the flour, sugar, and milk clockwise to attract the intention.**

**Once the butter has melted, remove from the oven and add equal amounts of batter into each jar, then add the desired amount of peaches. Place them back in the oven for 40 minutes or until the top is golden brown!**

**Remove them from the oven, allow them to cool, then add the scoop of vanilla ice cream if wanted. Now grab a spoon or a fork or a spork and dig in! Enjoy!**

Alfred hummed as he grabbed the tools and ingredients that were needed right away, and went to work making the batter, taking sips of the hot cocoa. Feli watched his lover move around and make the cobbler, knowing when he was making something out of his BOS, he liked to do it himself. Once Al put the filled jars back in the oven, he picked up his semi-cooled cocoa drank most of what was left in one swig.

"Practicing to have another Beer Chugging contest with Matthias and Gilbert, ve?" Feli set his emptied cup down and smiled. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell them this but I know I will never beat them at that challenge. The taste of alcohol never really sets well." A playful gasp! 

"You know you'll never beat them!? Who are you and what have you don't my hero!?" 

"Pfft, ah, well-" Alfred stuttered and rested his face in his hands. Both of them laughing once more. He dropped his hands onto the counter and looked at Feli with a flustered smile, his cheeks dusted with pink. Feli wanted to touch the little pink clouds, and so he did. He walked around the counter and stepped besides Al, cupping his face. He immediately melted into his hands, and Feli couldn't resist to nuzzle their foreheads together. 

They gazed into each other's eyes, mentally comparing them to something ethereal or sweet. Both were content in their position, but also not. They wanted a little a taste. They shifted a little bit, and their lips met. Going no deeper, but no less either. Once, twice, thrice, and more. 

They slid down to the wooden floor boards, Feli sitting on Alfred's lap. Both cuddled closer to each other and placed little chaste kisses right on the lips, the corners, the chin, the cheeks, anywhere they could get without moving much from the comfortable position. 

Unfortunately though, time passed by quickly, and the timer on the oven beeped. They both groaned in annoyance. Feli slipped off from Alfred's lap, and he got up to check the cobbler. Sure enough though, the cobbler top looked golden and ready, so he grabbed a mitten and took out the pan with the jars, turning off the timer and the oven. 

Feli decided to get up to clean and put the few dishes away from the day. He grabbed the mugs and a cloth first, lathering the cloth in soap and water before scrubbing the mugs. Alfred came up next to him with a dry hand towel. Together they washed, dried, and put away the dishes quickly. Feli went over and touched a jar. 

"I think they're cool enough!" Alfred gave him a thumbs up and grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer while the brunet grabbed a scooper from a drawer. He scooped out a thing of the vanilla ice cream and plopped it onto each jar, and the other slid a fork in. He put the ice cream away and they both grabbed a jar.

"Let's head back to the room. While you were making the cocoa I added some things to make it a bit more comfy." Alfred said as he put out the two candles and walked with Feli back to their room. The room had fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, a queen sized bed near the window, a little bookshelf underneath the bed and on the far side wall, a chair, some little side tables here and there, lots of pillows and fluffy blankets, and more tiny and shiny little details. 

They set their cobblers down on a table near the bed, grabbed a few more blankets from the chair, and turned on the fairy lights. The sky turned from an amber and pink to a deep blue while they made their snacks, so it was best to have some light if they wanted to see each other while eating. 

They climbed back onto the bed, and Alfred grabbed the cobblers, handing Feli his, and they both began to eat, cuddled together and bunched up in multiple blankets. They laughed as they shared stories of their friends and family as they ate, and soon enough, the sweet snack was gone. They set the jars down, turned off the lights one by one, and got under the covers. 

"Wait, you forgot something." Feli whispered. Alfred gave him a confused look before he felt a hand rest on his chest, around his necklace. He lifted his head and Feli carefully took it off, hanging it on a nearby hook. They laid back down and cuddled close. Alfred putting his head underneath his lovers chin, while Feli player with the small hairs at the back of his neck. He felt the blond's breathing even and slow, signalling he fell asleep. He took this chance and kissed the top of his head. 

"Ti voglio bene, mio eroe."


	3. I Have Dresses Laying Around And Two Guys Are Fighting Over Me - SwissAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Nyo For A Day, Dressing Up, Magic, Thanks Vlad, Also the Cat is Magical, Crappy Flirting, Strangers Fighting For Dominance Over Someone Who's Taken, Hilarity, Fluffy, Aph Romania, Aph China, Aph Hong Kong, SwissAme, Aph America, Nyo!America, Aph Switzerland, Guns, Don't Forget The Guns, Basch Is A Little Overprotective™️, Spells Get Severely Messed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanian featuring Google Translate because I don't know the language: 
> 
> Nu vă mai întâmpinați bine pe lume. Trebuie să pleci, căci te scot. Fii plecat, tâmpitule! Risipi! - Your no longer welcome into the world. You have to leave, for I am taking you out. Be gone, dumb bitch! Dispel!

"Oh, well... that was a thing... ah..." A certain strawberry blond scratched the back of his head, his fanged mouth curled up in worry and confusion. "I... I hope that doesn't end up hitting someone." He grabbed his book, set a few more candles alight, and started reading, trying to figure out if something went wrong with the spell or if he just had poor aim this day and age.

~Some Place Far, Far, Away In America At 5 In The Morning

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ'★,｡･:*:･ﾟ'☆~

One minute, Alfred was dead asleep, dreaming peacefully on his stomach. The next, he was awake and on the floor, tangled up in his blankets. With some struggling, he finally untangled the blankets and looked around for his Seeing-Eye, Texas in glass form. He patted around on the bedside table until he found Texas, putting him on, and blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up, stumbling a bit for he felt a little tingle, then held his stomach.

That better not be what I think it is. If it is I swear I am going to- Alfred's "too much shit is happening before I've had my coffee" thoughts were cut off as he noticed his door was opened. Weird. He doesn't remember leaving it open last night before he headed off to bed.

You see, Alfred heard a crash, his cat D.C. yelping and hissing, then felt like he got a hammer to the chest before being pushed off the bed. So now, here he goes, down the stairs of his D.C. apartment to see what caused the ruckus. He turned on the kitchen lights and saw glass over his couch, and a fairly big hole in his window.

What. The fuck. Alfred shook his head and went over to inspect the area, trying to find anything that broke his window. He ended up finding nothing. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking around for D.C. He could feel her presence, just couldn't see her.

Damn, where's a future-seeing cat when you need 'er... He shook his head once more, then started cleaning up the glass carefully and taping over the hole. It'll have to work until I can get a new one sometime today or tomorrow... Alfred waddled his way over to the kitchen and decided to make a cup of coffee. Once he's awake, he can't go back to bed until nighttime falls again, y'know.

While the coffee was brewing, Alfred leaned over the counter, holding his face in one hand. D.C. hopped up on the counter as he poured the bitter deliciousness into a mug. He drank his coffee while staring at her, and she stared at him.

Something crashed in here. D.C. thought to him.

I know and I can't find what it was. Alfred thought back, holding mug to his lips but not drinking any of it. D.C. continued to stare at him.

Uh... Ameri...

Yeah, kitty?

Um... never mind. Go take a warm shower afterwards, it'll wake you up. The cat then jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs. He stared at her questioningly before slowly sipping at the rest of his coffee, contemplating whether he really wanted to go take a shower or not. In the end, he decided to go in anyways, seeing as he took a shower the other day and that Basch would be coming over later today.

Alfred put his mug in the sink and jogged up stairs to his room, gathering clothes before heading to bathroom across the hall. He undressed, though his night shirt that felt a lot looser on him snagged on his chest, which was unusual. He looked and, gaped, then ran over to the mirror to see a face that wasn't his. He has rounder features and bigger eyes, his hair was longer and more golden, his shoulders were smaller and... he had boobs... he touched his chest and waddled back to get a better at himself in the mirror.

"What the fuck!?" He screamed, voice much more higher than normal.

After ten minutes of rocking on the floor partially naked, he - gender identity is not the same a genitalia, people - decided to take a quick shower, grab the clothes that were too big for him now, and ran back to his room with a towel wrapped around his body. He put on a pair of his boxers and held the towel to his chest and started looking through his closet. Having two boulders that potentially held milk on his chest felt really weird.

Alfred eventually found what he was looking for, and put it on. It was a white flowy dress, the one that most of nasty men in his government would only allow. They told him if he doesn't wear some amount of makeup and have at least something a little flowy on him - something seen as womanly - he wasn't allowed to step inside any government building unless it was for a nation's meeting. They wanted a woman to represent America. Fucked up right? Oh well. He can't really fight back against his boss. And he's beyond pissed about it.

Alfred threw the towel and quickly put the dress on and tied the ribbons around his waist into a bow. He looked down and approved that it did, in fact, look a lot more nicer in him now. He didn't like it in the slightest. He sighed and found his phone on bedside table. He picked it up, went to contacts, clicked on his boyfriend's name, and debated whether to call him or not yet. It would be around midnight where he was... but then again, his flight left in four hours... he thought he would give him a head start and clicked call.

*Ring-Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring-Rin*

"Was willst du..." Came a groggy voice in the other line.

"Hi my Swissie. I-I, uh..." Alfred gulped. The line was silent save for shuffling of what seemed like fabric. "Um... when will you get here again?"

"... I think around 11 your time. Why?" Basch replied, too tired to notice the higher tone of voice on the other end.

"Uh uh I don't know how to put this..."

"Okay? Something happened."

"Yeah, you could say that." He looked back down at himself, waiting to find the words as Basch waited patiently on the other line. "I think-I somehow... got turned into a female's body..." Silence.

"...what?"

~Some Place Far, Far, Away In Europe At 4 In The Morning

(∩•̀ω•́)⊃-*⋆･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆~

"I think I finally got it!" The strawberry blond shouted, grabbing his wand. He pointed at the window the magic before flew out of. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, concentrating on the spell.

"Nu vă mai întâmpinați bine pe lume." The wand started to heat up and glow. "Trebuie să pleci, căci te scot." It vibrated with magic, feeling as if it was about to explode. "Fii plecat, tâmpitule! Risipi!" He opened his eyes at his last word. The wand glowed brightly, the candles in the room flickered out, then nothing. He looked at his wand in annoyance.

"Hey! What's a matter with you!?" He flung his wand around, then held it up to his face. He felt the wand start to vibrate again, and quickly held the wand away from his face. The magic shot out of it, making a new hole in his window. From the power of the blow, he fell back onto his bum.

"I... never mind..." He rubbed the back of his head and went back to his books.

~Some Place Far, Far, Away In Asia At 7 In The Morning

╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ~

Yao was making himself and Leon breakfast when he heard something crash through what sounded like his window. He turned around and walked away from the stove to check what was going on before he got knocked back and onto the floor. He expected a lot of pain considering his old age and body, but not a lot came. He propped himself up on his elbow and shook his head, feeling a bit weird.

"Yao? What was that-" Leon came down the hall and turned into the kitchen then gasped and pointed at him. "Who are you and what have you done to the old man!?" He grabbed chopsticks and lunged at him.

"Aiyaaaa!!! Leon!! It's me! It's me!! Yao!!!" Yao narrowly dodged the chopsticks, and jumped up on the counter with surprising ease.

Wait a minute, that wasn't right... He looked down at himself, at his hands and noticed how much younger they looked. He scrambled off the counter and went to the nearest mirror. He gaped at what he saw. It was him, but he was much more younger looking. He touched his face in awe. Leon came up behind him.

"Is... is that really you Yao?"

"I... I think it is. Yes. Yes! This was what I looked like when I was young and only 1000 years old!!" Yao smiled and his eyes sparkled. He went off and started testing the strength of his new, er, younger body. Leon just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"How did this even happen?"

"I don't know but I'm glad it did, aru!"

~Some Place Far, Far, Away In America At 11 In The Morning

(ノ°∀°)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆~

Alfred tapped his foot on the cold tile, waiting at the gate for his boyfriend to get off the plane. A boy walked past him, laughing at something on his phone until they saw him, and whistled.

Oh fuck no. Alfred thought as he continued to tap his foot. The boy walked up next to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, it's kinda hot right here. Mind telling me you number?" He smiled, trying to show he was charming, smooth, and dazzling when he wasn't.

The fuck was that!?

"Around 98 degrees Fahrenheit. It's pretty cold over here though. Is that maybe your motives dying?" Alfred shot an innocent look at the boy, who now was blushing and coughing. "Oh deary me! Sorry, that sounded harsh! Here's a nicer question for you. Did that knowledge that you last learned from sixth grade happen to go through your digestive system and out your body?" He said in the most disgustingly sweetest voice he could manage. They guy held his shoulder harder and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, miss-" The boy started before another stranger came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, propping his chin on his head. Damn the fool that turned his body into a lady's.

"Hey there fucker, hands off my lady." The stranger wrapped around him glared at the other.

"Your lady!?" Alfred accused him, struggling to get out of his hold. Both males held onto him tighter.

"Babe, did you seriously forget? Did this guy erase your memories of me!?"

"Like hell I did! She even accused you of lyin'!" The first guy tried yanking him out of the other guy's arms.

"That's because you did something to her, you damned piece of shit!" The second yanked him back. They both started snarling at each other and throwing nasty insults while trying to take Alfred away from each other. He tried so hard to get out of their grasps but with all this pulling and tossing he was losing his balance. A loud *pop* rang throughout the gate, and the two boys froze, thinking it was a patrol officer. Alfred saw who it was and untangled himself free and quickly ran over to Basch, who was holding a mini pistol.

"Basch! Glad to see you my Swissie!" Alfred wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's neck, and Basch held one around his waist. The other was holding onto the gun, ready to fire again if needed. He was about to shout something at them when they shrieked and ran off. Then another voice rang out behind him.

"Hey you there! Drop the gun!"

Oh shit. They both thought.

"Grab you bags and hold onto me!" Alfred ordered and Basch did as he was told. A circle of light surrounded them and then they were gone from the airport and back into the garage. They quickly got in and towards the exit, gave the person at the booth the ticket to get out, and left.

"That was a close one..." Alfred sighed and the other nodded.

"So..."

"So...?"

"You really do have the body of a lady."

"Yup. And I am nowhere near happy about it." It all started way to early this morning and on a very inconvenient day. "Whelp, lets drop your bags off first, then what do you wanna do?"

"With your condition and with the fact I just got off a nearly 10 hour flight, maybe we should stay home just for today." They turned into the street where their place was, well Alfred's, but he liked to consider all his homes theirs, both of them did.

"Ah, sounds a like a good plan." They hopped out of the car and Alfred helped Basch carry in some of his stuff. They brought it up the stairs and to their room. D.C. opened her eyes and yawned while she stretched. She stared as the others started to put away most of the contents. The golden blond started laughing as he picked through a case, and the other looked at him from the other side of the room. He held up a case. Inside was a disassembled gun.

"How do you sneak these things over!?" Alfred laughed, setting the case down gently. Basch smiled.

"The same way you manage to sneak food over."

"Touché." They finished packing and went downstairs. Alfred grabbed some Tylenol since teleporting always have him headaches. They then sat down on the couch, both draped themselves over each other in some way. As long as they were touching and near each other, they were happy.

Basch felt a bit of a breeze and looked up to see tape unsealing itself from the window. He reached up and patted it down on the glass. Alfred whined a little bit at the movement. He was so comfy...

"What happened to the window?" He asked.

"Oh that? I dunno. It happened this morning before this," Alfred gestured at himself with his head "happened." Basch all but hummed, got back into a comfy position, and started combing his hand through the other's hair. They snuggled close together, leaving no room for empty space. Soon enough, they both feel asleep, cuddled together.

~Later that night~

Human! It is past dinner time and I require food! D.C. meowed, and Alfred groaned. A few seconds later, he finally processed what the cat had said, and nearly fell onto the floor, waking his lover in process. He rubbed his head, before getting back up and running to the kitchen to look at the clock.

7:45 pm

"Shit! Sorry D.C.!" He exclaimed, not realizing the change of voice, before going back to feed his cat. Basch sat on the couch, looking at him in awe. After he poured the food, he saw him looking and smiled.

"What?" The other smiled and got up, grabbed his phone, switched it to camera, and showed the image that appeared to him. Alfred nearly dropped the cup and out a hand to his face, then his chest, hips, so on, so on. He then whooped and jumped onto Basch.

"My body's back Basch! It's back!!" The other wrapped his arms around him and hummed.

"Yes, it is." He kissed the side of the others neck, making him shiver slightly, but still smiling.

~Some Place Far, Far Away in China, at 6:50 in the morning

(/￣ー￣)/~~☆'.･.･:★'.･.･:☆~

Yao hopped around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Oh he felt so young, so alive. He'd have to thank whoever did this to him once he figured out who. He laid out the ingredients on the counter and decided to jump on the lower cabinet to get to the fridge quicker. But all that happened was him slipping on the handle, and him crashing into the wall. Pain flared back into his joints as he hit the floor.

"Yao? You okay-" Leon came running into the kitchen to see Yao face down on the floor. "Oh hey, you're back to normal again."

"Aiyaaa!?" Yao got up quickly, stopping half way up because he felt if he moved one more step in the moment he would break in half. Leon turned on his phone, flipped over to the camera, and showed him. Yao realigned himself and looked at the camera. He touched his face in horror, then looked at his hands. His pupils got smaller, and he looked like he was about to cry.

Leon swore everyone in the neighbourhood heard the wail that came after.


	4. Thank You, For Everything - Nordics and America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Human AU, Orphanage, Fluffy With a Side of Slight Angst, Alfred Is Like 8, he got bullied a lot, but the 5 adore him, Mama Bear'll Cut You If You Upset Him, Candy, Stuffed Bunnies, Aph Nordic 5, Aph Finland, Aph Sweden, Aph Norway, Aph, Denmark, Aph Iceland, Aph America, New Family, Adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how an adoption process works so uh yeah have this.
> 
> Btw, Ms. Carmecheal is lightly based off of Rosa J. Carmichael. This is modern day by the way not sometime in the 1870s Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, USA lol... Carmichael was an abusive bitch (pardon my French)

Alfred heard the morning bell ring, and he slowly opened his eyes. He breathed in and out, huddling closer to what was left of the pink stuffed animal in his arms. He didn't want to get up yet. Getting up would mean having to face _them_. He didn't like _them_ and they didn't like _him_. He heard the _thump thump thump_ of other kids moving down the hall outside his door. He groaned, lifting the blanket over his head, heart racing as he knew if he didn't get up know the lady than ran the place would come in and drag him out. She wasn't... very nice.

A few minutes later of hearing nothing but his heart beat, Alfred decided to get up. He flung the blankets over to the side and swung his legs over the bedside. He looked down at the pink toy bunny in his hands. It was the final gift his biological dad gave him before he had to give him up. His dad couldn't financially afford to have a child, no matter how much he wanted one.

The kids here early on had made fun of him for having a pink bunny. They said that pink was a girls' color, and a bunny was an animal that made those who liked them look soft and weak.

'Well news flash, from what I read in a .org site is that pink used to be a boys' color before the early 1900s. And bunnies may be weak, but the only thing soft about them is their fur most of the time. They're a pain in the butt.' He has always wanted to say this to his bully's faces, but never found the courage to.

Alfred hopped down and hid his bunny carefully, so if the older kids snuck in they wouldn't find it right away and take it, or worse, shred it. He then got dressed and brushed his teeth and hair before heading out to dining area for breakfast.

"Wow! Look Ms. Carmecheal, you didn't need to drag the Bun out!" One of the older kids shouted and the others laughed before Ms. Carmecheal slammed a pan against the counter, shutting everyone up instantly.

"Quiet!! No talking for 15 minutes!! Alfred," he flinched, "eat your food then come to the back with me." The kids' in the room looked like they were all deer in headlights as they heard the last part of the sentence. The back of the house was not a good place as far as they knew. When a kid got taken back there, you usually heard cry screaming and some loud whacks. After that you never heard from that kid again.

Alfred quickly grabbed his tray before sitting down in his usual spot near the window as Carmecheal went to the bedroom hall. He ate quietly and slowly, dreading the moment. The kids glanced over at him while they ate, giving him minor looks of sympathy. They heard the clicking of the headmistress's heels echo down the halls, a door creak open, then slam shut. 10 minutes passed and bell rang again. All the kids got up quietly and put their trays in the sink and leftover food in the trash. They all stayed silent, as for they had 5 minutes left of silence, as the blond boy made his way to the back, his feet dragging a bit. There, the door that everyone feared going near, he knocked and waited.

"Come in." Was a muffled reply and Alfred took a deep breath in before shakily opening the door and closing it quickly behind him. He took in scene in front of him as he was pointed to a chair in front of the cherry wood stained desk, as to which the headmistress was sitting behind. The desk it self had very intricate designs, and so did the shelving and ceiling, which were also stained the same color. The walls were painted a light turquoise of sorts. He looked besides the desk and saw a bag and his bunny.

'Wha-'

"You're being adopted. Today." Carmecheal stayed gruffly. "In fact, you were ordered awhile ago. Didn't want to tell you until the day came." Alfred looked at her confused. By the sounds of it, she definitely could've told him sooner, and shouldn't he meet his new family before they adopted him? He got snapped out of his thoughts when a ruler was slammed down in front of him, making him shriek and fall backwards. Ms. Carmecheal stood up, grabbed him by the forearm and his stuff, and pushed him towards a window.

"You'll be leaving through there now. Go down to the side walk and start walking to the left and don't come back. They'll be waiting by Mr. Herdey's Candy Shop. Their name's are Tino and Berwald."

"But, but shouldn't I have pa-"

"The papers are in your bag. Now, go." She forcefully opened the window and lifted him by the legs up and out. After he practically fell out of the window and harshly landed on his bum, his bag and bunny was thrown out to him and the window shut forcefully. He sat there, dazed, before deciding to get up, grab his bags and start walking in the direction the headmistress told him to.

Tino and Berwald... Tino and Berwald...

As he walked, Alfred carefully shuffled through his bag trying to look for the papers while also trying to look out for where he was going. For an 8 year old with a short attention span, that was hard, as proven when he ran into something-someone rather-and stumbled backwards. His bunny and bag dropped, and out spilled some clothes and papers.

Alfred shook his head as he blinked, looking up at man with turquoise eyes and a stern face, one that reminded him of...

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I-" He quickly scrambled and tried to gather his things as the man bent down to help him. The man grabbed the papers first, which the print was face up, and the man freezed. Alfred reaches out his hand to retrieve the papers with a s seed look in his eyes. The man stared at the papers, then at the boy.

"Tino." Tino... The name the headmistress told him. His eyes grew as a shorter man with bright violet eyes came out of the shop nearby. He wore a white hat of sorts... a beret? No? (I honestly have no clue what it's called haha) and his face looked kind and a tad bit childish. The man kneeled before him turned his head and held out the papers to the man supposedly named Tino. He smiled and excitedly looked over at him and kneeled, holding out his hand.

"Hi there, Alfred is your name right?" Alfred looked at him for a moment before nodding and shaking the other's hand, who smiled vibrantly. "I'm Tino! Your new dad! And this is my husband Berwald, your other new dad!"

"Tino... Berwald..." Alfred mumbled, feeling tears start to swell up in the corners of his eyes.These weren't tears of sadness, but rather happiness and nervousness. He found them, they adopted him, they found him, they're his family. He heard rustling and soon he was encased in a hug by the two, which he didn't mind. Yes, it took him a moment, but hugged them back. He felt himself he picked up off the ground, and arm securely wrapped under his knees and back. He buried his face deeper into what he guessed was Tino's, er, his dad's neck.

"I wonder why he's out here... and the top floor of the candy shop wasn't the orphanage, but rather where the owner lived..."Alfred heard Berwald hum, but he couldn't tell what emotion. He was so emotionally overwhelmed. He felt a sturdy hand grab his shoulder lightly before rubbing started on his shoulder blade.

"Hey, Alfie, wait is it okay for me to call you that?" He lifted his head and looked at Tino, and nodded. He wiped away whatever tears were left on his face with his sleeve. "Okay. Good to know. But, why are you out here? Where did you come from?" His face was colored in worry.

"Can... can..." the two there waited patiently for him to form words, Tino bouncing him a little bit in his arms and Berwald standing besides him, his arm now taking place on his other shoulder. "Can we talk about... about that later? With-with a bit more privacy?" He hiccuped, and his dad smiled softly, nodding.

"How bout we get some candy." Berwald, ah, his other dad suggested. His dad, 'I really have to come up with a nickname for them', bounces lightly.

"That's sounds nice!! How about you Alfie? Do you like candy?"

"I've never really had candy before, at least not that I remember." Alfred looked down embarrassed. He heard a gasp coming from his dad.

"Well that's no good at all!! Berwald! We're going in to the candy shop, come along!!" He shouter then practically ran inside, putting his down and showing him all sorts of candy. Berwald picked up Alfred's belongings and walked inside to see Alfred eyeing a particular candy that Tino just showed him. Though, he saw Tino rapidly moving him to all sorts of different candy jars, starting to look at some for himself. He walked up next to his son, pointing towards the red, crystal like candy on a stick that was wrapped in a thin and clear plastic.

"Do you want to try that one?" Alfred's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Berwald smiled slightly before going over to the jar and taking one out and walking over to the register. Tino came bounding over with a small basket of all sorts of different sweets. They paid the man at the register and waved goodbye and started walking to their car. Alfred unwrapped his candy and took a bite. It was crunchy, like he suspected, and very sugary. He didn't know what he thought about it but continued to eat it anyways as they got in the car.

The entire car ride Tino and Alfred mostly talked while Berwald added his input when he thought he should or when he was asked. They jammed to music Alfred never heard, but really liked nonetheless, they played 20 questions, and his dad's explained what the house is like and who else lived there. He learned he had three uncles. Matthias, who was loud and playful, Lukas, who was quiet but kind and into the supernaturally, and Emil, who often isn't one to outwardly like affection but 'secretly' likes it. That made him go into a mad giggling fit. Oh! They also had a dog name Hanatamago, who is described to be very small but extremely fluffy.

They pulled into a driveway to a nice house. It had bright yellow and pink and red flowers and neatly kept bushes along the walkway. The house itself was a light blue color with black shingles and navy blue trim around the windows. It also has a front porch with a seared swing. Alfred's dads opened their car doors and he heard a dog barking. He quickly opened his door as well and hopped out, the door shutting behind him as a small, curly white-furred dog ran under the car and started to sniff him before licking his legs. Alfred giggles as he bent down to let the dog sniff him.

"Tinoooo!!! Berwaaaaaald!!! Where's my nephew!? I wanna see- OW!!" A burst of laughter sounded and his heart tightened. This was his family now. This was his home now. Those voices, those people were his family. His heart swelled, but then dropped to his stomach as a thought entered his head.

'What if they won't want me after a few days?' Alfred slid down to the ground, breathing heavily and his vision getting blurry. He closed his eyes as he felt a small weight scramble onto his and a wet tongue lick his cheek.

"Hey there, just breath in and out slowly." He felt cold hands wrap around and hold his. "Deep breath in. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. out 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.." The person repeated the notion until he opened his eyes. There kneeled a man with white hair and amber eyes. He looked around and blinked to see two other men behind him, one with spiky blond hair and brown eyes and the other blond with blue.

"You doing good kiddo?" The man with spiky hair kneeled and tilted his head like a curious puppy. They all looked genuinely concerned but curious. Alfred smiled and rubbed the tears away with his sleeve.

"Yeah, I am." They all smiled in some form or another and he knew then that he was right where he needed to be, and they weren't going to go anywhere without him.


	5. Ethereal, Bright, Handsome, and uh... Dorky - Romania x America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Royalty AU, Ball, Fluff, Vlad is a young outcasted noble that sneaked into a coming of age party for the princes, Alfred and Matthew are princes, I should mention this is an A/O/B dynamics fic, Matthew is an Alpha, Alfred is an Omega, Vlad is a Beta, No Smut, Love At First Sight, Gardens, Alfred doesn't like big parties, Vlad was wandering, Magic Kingdoms, a flower garden in the kingdom of a snowy wasteland eh?, The Two Are Frikken Dorks™️, Aph America, Aph Romania

The music began and people started to form duos and dance together with the waltz. The colorful skirts of omegas and some betas flared as they were twisted by their dancing partner. On the sidelines, people chatted with each other, drank, and ate snacks provided. This was a sign that the ceremony for the two princes that took place a few moment before was over. One such prince was gone from the scene though.

A tuft of golden blond hair swayed slightly in the winter breeze, but never fell flat against the boy's head. His earrings dangled, and the necklace he wore bit his skin just a tad, but not because of the cold. He was used to the cold, he lived in it. The skirt of his dress felt heavier than ever as he walked, leaving his tracks in the snow. The heels he was forced into hurt his ankles, but when have heels never hurt to walk in?

Frost covered the flora and fauna around him, making them shine and glitter in the moonlight. Benches and statues made of stone and crystals spotted the landscape of the garden. Frosted ivy and flowers grew around the crystallized stone structures. Pine forestry surrounded the part of the garden the blond omega walked into, creating a calm, quiet, and protected feel to the space. He always liked it here, ever since he was young.

He ran here whenever he got upset, scared, or just needed some space. No one in the castle ever bothered him when they saw him in there. They waited until he fell asleep or until he walked out and was calm enough to face whatever it was that made him feel that way.

The blond traced his fingers across a pattern on a bench before he sat down and leaned back, face towards the sky and closed his eyes. He didn't like very big parties such as this one. It was his and his twin's coming of age ceremony, so practically the entire kingdom was invited. Nobles and royals from other kingdoms brought their children along to see if the two would fancy any of them. To say the least, he wasn't interested in that much. He was a free spirit, and who knows who was faking their kindness to slither their way onto him.

A loud rustle woke him from his contemplating and he quickly sat up and looked around. He saw nothing and assumed it was an animal before he spotted a spot of bright red in the cooler scene. The bush where the red was rustled once more and a snap was heard, along with a few quiet curses.

The blond got up and walked over behind the bush to see a young man, maybe around his age or just a bit older, struggled to wiggle himself out of it. He had light brown hair, a little red hat with a ribbon tied around the base, black gloves, and a red long coat with a white and black ribbon around the waist.

"Hello?" The other man jumped and quickly turned around and froze, originally out of fear, but that quickly grew to awe, then realization.

"Ack!!!" The man screamed and quickly scrambled out as quick as he could, stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you your highness!!" He shouted quickly, his frame visibly shaking. The blond had a similar reaction to the brunet, minus the realization. He had no idea who this man was, but he was cute. He saw a flash of red eyes before the other closed them.

"Who are you?" The brunet jumped at the question.

"I-I am Vladimir Popsecu, son of the noble Lucielle Popsecu of the Kingdom of Romnicia." Vladimir spoke out quickly, keeping his head down. The blond recognized the noblewoman, she came over quite often to try and get her alpha daughter to court him, but he was still not of age yet.

"Hmm... I didn't know that crazy lady had a son. Always though she had just one child." He questioned. "Lift your head for me?" Vladimir did as told. He had red eyes, but they kind of looked pink in the dim light which made him wonder what they would look like when the sun finally rose again. He also a had a cute little fang poking out from his mouth, he also wondered if it hurt him from time to time.

"I... I kind of... got outcasted..." Vladimir's gaze traveled down and to the side and he closed his eyes once more. The blond's eyes widened.

Damn I always knew she a bitch but this just hits a whole other level.

"Hey, look at me for a moment?" Vladimir took a breath in and looked up at him. "You can call me Alfred." Alfred gave his special smile that he used on people who were scared. It calmed them down immediately, and Vladimir was no different. The man's shoulders visibly relaxed and so did his face. He was in total awestruck once again, making Alfred giggle. The brunet realized he was staring, blushed, and shook his head.

"Then you can call me Vlad." Vlad gave a small smile of his own.

"Alright Vlad. Since you're here, let's walk around and play a game of 20 questions hm?" Alfred tilted his head and gave a bright smile, Vlad making his own and nodded. The walked around the bush and around the garden, taking turns asking each other questions. Vlad slipped on black ice a few times, the first time bringing Alfred down with him, making them both laugh like children.

Eventually, Alfred threw off his heels, grabbed a frozen branch off the ground and poking Vlad's shoulder with it while yelling "Cicle Touch!!" before running off barefoot through the snowy garden. They chased after each other until they both got tired and sat down near a tree for a moment of rest.

"This was fun! I haven't played like this since I was a kid." Vlad sighed happily.

"Well I'm glad to have your night a little better then how it started Vlad. Good to know you!" Alfred giggled then taking a breath in. Both were tuckered out and soon feel asleep, heads resting against each other.

From the walkway, another blond man big bushy eyebrows just smiled. He was nearby when he heard shrieks and laughter, so he stopped by to see what his son was up to. He saw him and another man playing Cicle Tag, short for Icicle Tag. He continued to watch secretly as they settled down and made small talk before falling asleep against each other. Then, he stood up straight and walked away. He spotted a guard nearby and called him over.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring the young man to an empty guest room. I'll carry Alfred back to his."

"Yes your majesty. Right on it."


	6. Your Kid Is The Devil But You’re Kinda Hot - RomAme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Human AU, Daycare AU, Alfred Is The Single Dad, I'm choosing my OC of New York for his kid, Lovino Is The Daycare Person, Nicholas (Yorkie) Is A Little Shit™️, Alfred Is A Fashion Designer In NYC, Asking For A Date, Lovi Is Tired, Alfred Is Tired, They're Both Tired, Humor, Pranks, Tinder lol, Aph America, Aph South Italy, Aph OC, POV Changes, some nations have been turned into kids, I don't know Chinese name framing so uh

*3 POV*

General

"Daaaaaad!!! Let's go already!!!" A very young blond boy whined, jumping up and down impatiently, his little faux fur and glitterized backpack jiggled with him.

"I'm coming my little Yorkie I'm coming!" A blond man came down the stairs in a sleek, navy blue business suit and quickly ran into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar from the pantry, grabbing his bag and keys before head out the door with his impatient 4 year old son.

Yorkie ran out to the car in the driveway and jumped, trying to open it. The man laughed and raced over to him, picking him carefully but fluidly and unlocking the car. He got his little one buckled into his car seat before getting into his and starting the car.

"Can we go any fasteeer?" Yorkie whined.

"If we do the no-no guys will see us. We don't the no-no guys to see us, so we need to go the speed limit."

"What's a speed limit again?"

"A speed limit is how fast we can go through here."

"Wait, so does that mean people running have to go as fast as we are right now too!? How come they aren't getting caught by the no-no guys then!?" Even though it was a genuine question, his dad couldn't help but letting out a few giggles. He didn't answer right away in fear if he let loose his laughter they would end up crashing.

"That's not how it works with people honey. People can go as fast as they want through here, just not anything that is metal and moving."

"Oooh. Okay." Yorkie simply said and looked out the window. He imagined a little shadow guy jumping from mailbox to house to wall, then running on phone lines. It was entertaining to him, just watching a figure morph into different body shapes and, well, just jump and run. **(Can we all agree this is just a universal thing we all did or at least most of us?)**

"Can a person go as fast us?"

"Unfortunately no. It would kinda though, right?" Yorkie hummed. He wondered what he would think of the shadow guy when he told him that he was racing alongside them during car rides.

*3 POV*

Lovino

"Thank you, ciao!" Lovino smiled as he waved off one of his longer clients. He saw him get into his car before looking back down at his clipboard. Today was Friday, the last day of his work week before his two day break.

_Fucking finally..._

**Peter Oxenstierna**

**Arrival: 8:00 amMon-Wed**

**Monday - check**

**Tuesday - check**

**Wednesday - check**

**Pick-up: 3:30 pm**

**Notes: Will be picked up by Uncle Emil and Lukas on Wednesday. check**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Zoey Kirkland**

**Arrival: 7:30 amMon-Fri**

**Monday - check**

**Tuesday - check**

**Wednesday - check**

**Thursday - check**

**Friday - check**

**Pick-up: 5:00 pm**

**Notes: Will be late picking up around 5:30 Thursday and Friday.**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Kaelin Kirkland**

**Arrival: 3:00 pm Mon-Fri**

**Monday - sick**

**Tuesday - sick**

**Wednesday - sick**

**Thursday - check**

**Friday -**

**Pick-up: 5:00 pm**

**Note: Will be late picking up around 5:30 Thursday and Friday.**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Wang Im Yong Soo (Yong Soo)**

**Arrival: 8:30 am Mon, Wed, Fri**

**Monday - check**

**Wednesday - check**

**Friday - check**

**Pick-up: 4:30 pm**

**Notes: NO HANDMADE FUCKING FIREWORKS**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Wang Xiao Mei (Mei)**

**Arrival: 3:00 pm Mon, Wed, Fri**

**Monday - check**

**Wednesday - check**

**Friday -**

**Pick-up: 4:30 pm**

**Notes: none she's a good girl most of the time**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Wang Jia Long (Leon)**

**Arrival: 1:30 pm Mon, Wed, Fri**

**Monday - check**

**Wednesday - check**

**Friday -**

**Pick-up: 4:30 pm**

**Notes: NO HANDMADE FUCKING FIREWORKS**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Natalia Chernenko**

**Arrival: 3:00 pm Tues-Thurs**

**Tuesday - check**

**Wednesday - check**

**Thursday - check**

**Pick-up: 4:00 pm**

**Note: Teach her to be a NICE brat not the DEVIL'S CHILD.**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Ravis Laurinaitis**

**Arrival: 3:00 pmMon, Thurs**

**Monday - check**

**Thursday - check**

**Pick-up: 5:45 pm**

**Note: Will be picked up early Friday.**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Emma Bella Maes**

**Arrival: 9:00 amWed-Fri**

**Wednesday - sick**

**Thursday - check**

**Friday - check**

**Pick-up: 5:30 pm**

**Notes: Don't mess with Mei's hairpins with asking her beforehand. We'll have less of a fucking problem you lil' shit.**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Nicholas Harlem Jones**

**Arrival: 9:00 amWed-Fri**

**Wednesday - not here yet**

**Thursday - not here yet**

**Friday -**

**Pick-up: 5:45 am**

**Notes: NEW KID NEW KID NEW KID NEW KID NEW KID**

**Parent/Guardian Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

**Child Information: [*not gonna put random info here in case it's actually somebody's lol*]**

Lovino sighed and looked back up, leaning against the doorway. Today he had a full house minus Peter, Natalia, and Ravis. He was getting a new client today as well, which was oh so exciting! He waited another minute, thinking this new client wasn't going to come when a black car rolled up to the driveway and out came the most handsomest man he's ever had the privilege of laying eyes on in his entire life. He slapped his cheek as the man got his kid out of the car.

_Look you dumdum he's probably married! Stop ogling._ Said that Cloud of Negativity™️ on his left shoulder.

_No look at his information! He's not married nor widowed! He got the kid through surrogacy or adoption! He's free baby!!_ Shouted the Cloud of Hope™️ on his right.

_Just because he doesn't have a partner through marriage doesn't mean he has a boyfriend or girlfriend or partner! Or maybe he doesn't want one at-_

_SHUT UP HE'S COMING HE'S COMING THIS WAY OMG OMG OMG OM-_

"Ciao! Are you Alfred Jones sir?" Lovino gave a smile to the beautiful blond.

"That I am! And this is Nicholas, he likes to be called Yorkie though." Alfred gave a sugary sweet smile that he swore would send him to an early grave through heart attack if he flashed it again. He had bright, stunning blue eyes too, and his voice was as smooth as caramel. He also looked... oddly familiar. He had this sense that he's somehow seen this gorgeous man before.

"Ciao Yorkie! I'm Lovino, the rest of the kids here call me Lovi though." Lovino bent down to look at the 4 year old on a somewhat eye level.

"We both have a nickname." Yorkie acknowledged and Lovi nodded.

"Whelp, I best be off. Don't cause any harm of havoc now Yorkie. Have a good day!" Alfred ruffled his son's hair before walking back to his car. He let the kid inside, checked him off as present and added his nickname, then closed the door.

Lovi showed Yorkie where to put his bag and coat up and where to put his boots before calling everyone to the living room. Three kids came from different rooms of the house, two girls with a dinosaur figure in hand.

"Oh is this the new kid?" Asked one of the girls holding a dinosaur figure.

"Sí, he is. We're all going to introduce ourselves and say one thing about ourselves so get in a circle." And they all did just that. First went a boy with dark brown hair.

"여보! I'm Yong Soo! I like things that make loud noises."

_Yeah no shit._

"Hallo! I'm Emma! I like to help my big brother bake."

_Uh-huh. And you try to show off here with your lunch food by mixing pasta with applesauce._

"Hi. I'm Zoey. I get itzy by loud noises." Zoey pointedly looks over at Yong Soo, to which the boy just sheepishly smiles and brings his shoulders up.

_Yes please put him in his place Zoey._

"I'm Lovi. I like to make recipes from scratch."

_And I'm fucking amazing at it too, no matter how much Leon and Peter complain._

"I'm Yorkie. I'm gonna be a fashion designer one day like dad." The boy held his head high.

_Well hot fuck damn. No wonder Alfred looked nice as hell. He probably made that suit himself._

"Wow thats cool!! Can you make me something?" Emma asked. Yorkie just shrugged. The four started blabbering away before he knew it, well, three.

_Yorkie isn't the talkative type I guess huh. Thank the lord, the father, and the Holy Spirit..._

  
Little did he know, that was not the case. He shouldn't have thanked the trinity yet. Yet.

*3 POV*

Yorkie

"Hey Nat c'mere." Yorkie asked and waved his hand in a secretive gesture. A gesture only they know. Natalia dropped her project in the bowl and came over to the corner with him.

"I got an idea." Yorkie whispered. They both looked around quickly to see that Lovi was no where in sight, then she turned her ear towards me. He whispered his idea and then pulled away, both of them smiling. She nodded.

_Yay. This is gonna be super._ The mischievous little voice that controlled his head said.

*3 POV*

Lovino  
  


"UUUUGGHHHH..." Lovino huffed as his back hit his bed. It was the only thing comforting in this house any more, especially since that hell spawn arrived. Well, he thinks Yorkie might be the hell spawn. Ever since the kid met Natalia, she's been getting worse with her pranks.

Last Wednesday, Nat decided color along the walls with what seemed like sharpie, but apparently she switched the marker part out with dry erase one. Then last Thursday, she decided to put a makeshift spider toy in the toys and freak everyone but the two of them out, which made him highly suspicious. Lovi asked them and Yorkie simply said he wasn't afraid of creepy crawlies. Though when he turned his back and quickly glanced at him, he looked very smug and very proud.

Yesterday, Natalia snuck off the premises, grabbed dog poop, and put it in his shoe. A few kids were complaining about the smell and how disgusting it was, one was laughing, and Nat gave Yorkie a high five. Today, everyone was in the art room making ooblec. To say the least, Lovi didn't realize she poured it into his glass just before he foolishly and mindlessly took a sip of what he presumed was water. Let him tell you now, ooblec does not taste nice.

Lovi whipped out his phone and went straight to snapchat. He needed to destress, and what better way to do that then talk to his online crush? He clicked on the name "❤️✨Amore Della Mita Vita✨❤️". He didn't know the guy's actual name, neither did the other know his. They decided to play a game of "Pick n Guess" per se. He also met him on Tinder, and he would never mention that to his brother who has been asking asking him to download it to see if anyone caught his fancy. One person did. He deleted the app from his phone after adding him on snap.

_,,Ciao amore, how are you today?'_ '

_**,,Eh a little stressed but I'm fine. Hbu?''** _

_,,Stressed as well. I'm sorry you're feeling that way too.''_

_**,,Eh theres nothin you can do about it :)''** _

A red arrow popped up and he tapped on it. It opened up to a picture of a dark blue ceiling or wall. He tapped out of the picture and sent on of his own ceiling. This went on between them for a while, both showing little bits of their room and clothing. Clothing featuring socks and pants. The other sent a different picture, rather one of his head and the pillow he was resting on. His face was out of the picture, but he could see blue glasses, golden slightly curled hair, freckles, a strong yet soft jawline, and a red shirt on white pillow cases. God that looked familiar... he sent a picture of the same theme.

_,,Hey I don't know why but you seem very familiar all of a sudden... I feel like I've met you in person already...''_

**_,,Oh?''_ **

_**,,Well I have to kinda say the same thing about you. You also seem oddly familiar...''** _

_,,Hmm... I guess now is the time to play again? ;)''_

_**,,Yeah my dude :D''** _

*3 POV*

Alfred

"What did you do?" Kneeled one front of his son, who saw moving awkwardly, a motion that showed he didn't want to be in this situation. Frankly, neither did he. He didn't like scolding his son, making him feel bad, but he needed to know why Lovino called him for a conference on his suspicious behavior.

"Nothing!" Yorkie shouted and made a face that said 'I'm not telling anything no matter what!!' and Alfred sighed.

_Guess I'll just have to wait and see for tomorrow..._

_Friday, 6:30 pm_

Alfred pulled up to the daycare. There was another car, so either someone was late picking up their kid or his had a quarrel with theirs. That was the whole reason he had to switch Yorkie to a different daycare... he sighed and walked out of car, grabbed Yorkie, locked it and went up to the door. He knocked once before the door swung open to a very tired looking Lovino. The brunet stepped aside and allowed the two in. Inside he saw a woman with a little girl waiting patiently.

_Shit..._

Alfred put on an apologetic smile before sitting in the spot across from the lady. She had short platinum hair with some black hairpins and wore a light blue coat. Lovino sat down in between the two.

"Ms. Chernenko, this is Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones, Ms. Chernenko." Lovino states and the two looked at each other, both nodding and thinking "Oh what has my child/little sister done this time..."

"Do you know why you have been called here?"

"That Natalia here has been acting a bit out of hand lately."

"That Yorkie has been a bit suspicious." Alfred looked at Ms. Chernenko in surprise and her the same with him. Natalia turned her head away from the group and Yorkie looked down at his feet.

"Yes, both correct. I have been noticing lately that whenever Natalia here does a prank, Yorkie sits back with no such surprise. I have seen them both high five twice now after an event. And with these events, the results have been a bit... hazardous." Lovino sighed, looking more tired than ever. Alfred's eyes widened, though he should've expected something like this.

"Again Yorkie?" He looked down at his son tiredly, who wasn't looking anywhere near the group.

"Again?" The two adults repeated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I should've mentioned that he somehow gets other kids to do his mischievous biding. He comes up with the ideas, then he has the other kid or kids exploit it." Alfred explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"It was getting boring around here and he had fun ideas..." Nat mumbled audibly. Ms. Chernenko sighed.

"Nat, I know you get bored easily but making this harder for others isn't how you should handle it."

"Well, now that we know the problem, how about we come up ways to fix their boredom?" Lovino asked and the two other adults nodded. After the discussion, Ms. Chernenko and Alfred exchanged phone numbers so that if Natalia and Yorkie wanted to have a play date outside of daycare, they could.

"Hey, could you stay behind for a moment?" Lovino asked him as he picked up his stuff, he looked at his watch. 7:50.

"Is it quick?" He asked and Lovi nodded. "Yorkie wait by the door will you? I'll be back in just a moment." Yorkie noddedand did as told, waving bye to his friend as she left.

"What?" Alfred asked tiredly once they made it into the kitchen. He noticed Lovino playing with his sleeves.

"You seem... really familiar. Like really familiar." The brunet told. Alfred racked his brain for a moment before deciding.

"Yeah, actually now that I'm looking at you, you do to..." they stared at each other for a moment.

"Snapchat?" They say at the same time and their eyes widen, both with a little blush forming.

"Tinder?" They asked once again at the same time and the blush was no longer little.

Lovino put his head down on the sink's rim and Alfred coughed into his shoulder. An awkward air held in the air for a moment until Lovino faces him again.

"Well... Since we already have each other's numbers, do you want to talk through there or stay on snap?" The blond asked.

"Uh... either is fine." The brunet replied, scratching the back of his neck. They stood there for a moment before they heard Yorkie whining to leave. He shook his head before looking back and waving to the other wordlessly and leaving.

  
  


*3 POV*  
  
Lovino

Lovi watched them leave before heading up to his room. He face planted into the bed and screamed. He flipped himself over, looking at the ceiling.

_Who would've fucking guessed... not this bitch..._

Lovi closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep before his phone dinged. He groaned before picking it up and seeing his amore - Alfred's - snap notification. He hesitated before tapping it open.

_**,,You free Sunday?'**_ '

_,,Yes I am, why?''_

_**,,Wanna head to a local café?''** _

_,,Like... on a date???''_

**_,,Yeah silly :D''_ **

_,,syre thing what time? Where?''_

Alfred texted the time and place and shakily responded before putting his phone and squealing.

_HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY HAVE A DATE!!! HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHI-_

After the date was over, they made more plans to gather and eventually, when Yorkie was in middle school eight years later, they finally got married. :)


	7. The Weeping House - World x America - PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Multiple Pairings, Poly Ships, Creepy, Abandoned House, Rumors, Destroyed, Blood Stains, Alfred goes missing lol, Magic, Mirrors, Gateways, Weeping/Ugly Sobbing, Screaming, Aph America, Aph Germany, Aph Italy, Aph Japan, Aph China, Aph Hong Kong, Aph France, Aph, England, Aph Scotland, Aph Canada, Aph Mexico, Aph Norway, Aph Romania, Aph Seychelles, Aph Australia, Aph New Zealand, some other countries make a small appearance, OCs, Canada being a worried and protective older brother™️, England and France wanting to know what happened to their son, then fighting over who's son he really is, Magic Trio, Creepy Shit, Happy Ending Though Don't Worry, POV Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE TAGS: Missing, Alfred's Goooooone, Start of an Investigation, POV Changes, OCs, G50 Meeting, Aph Germany, Aph Italy, Aph Romania, Aph Japan, Aph France, Aph India (small appearance), Aph China, Aph Canada, Aph Scotland, Aph Norway, Aph Seychelles, Aph Mexico, Aph Australia, Aph New Zealand, Aph Hong Kong
> 
> Three of the OCs here will make appearances, one has already been introduced, in my "Mine" book so uh SPOILERS ahead for their personalities if you're reading that??? There will be quite a few OCs in this so uh yeah... have fun
> 
> And pardon Japan's and Scotland's written accent.

*1 POV*

Someone

_"Alfred no!" I scream as I chase after the blond who was about to enter his room. I grab his wrist as he put his hand on the knob. "Listen to me!" I begged. "If you go there now you're not going to come back!"_

_"But if I don't I... I'm..." The innocent, hurting blond turned around to face me, pain and fear mixed in his ever blue eyes. I knew what he was trying to say, and I know what punishments the other may be put under if he doesn't get ready now, but..._

_"Alfred... please, don't go. You're not going to be able to come back after this time you'd be lucky if you even escaped that damned mirror!" I cupped his face, tears streamed down both of our cheeks._

_"Lalia, please I have to go-"_

_"What about your friends!? Your family, your partners!? What will they do with you gone!?"_

_"I'll be back!"_

_"No, honey, you won't!"_

_"You don't know that!!"_

_"Yes I do!!" I slapped him and stood tall. I saw him bend over from the force and put a hand up to touch the stinging pain now on his face. I saw his body become grayer, and his lips formed a thin, cracked line. He suddenly moved up and pushed me aside and ran into his room, slamming the door shut._

_"NO!! ALFRED!!" I rammed myself onto the door and banged on it harshly, screaming his name, telling him not to go. I starting jingling the knob, hoping to break it open. I started kicking the door too, but to avail. I felt his presence leave the area anyway. He left, and he's not coming back._

_"DAMNIT!!!" I pounded my fists one more time on the door before sinking to my knees, sobbing._

_'He's gone... he's gone... he's gone he's gone he's gone... and it's all my fault... I could've stopped him way back when. But I didn't... I didn't... and now he's there, and he's never coming back...'_

*3 POV*

Ludwig

Ludwig set the last pamphlet down on the front table in the lobby of the office building they were borrowing for the next G50 meeting the next day. The 50 pamphlets were in alphabetical order for each country attending, Argentina to United States. Speaking of United States... Ludwig checked his phone and looked at his last message with the sunny blond. Alfred still hasn't responded yet, which is weird. He usually responds either right after he texted or a day later, depending on what he was doing and his mood. It has been at least six days since he sent his first text.

**Me:** _,,Gute natch, Liebling.'' **14.05.25 23:17**_

**Me:** _,,Guten morgen, how did you sleep?'' **15.05.25 05:28**_

**Me:** _,,Alfred?'' **15.05.25 22:43**_

**Me:** _,,Alfred are you okay?'' **16.05.25 07:19**_

**Me:** _,,Are you mad at someone? Me?'' **16.05.25 07:20**_

**Me:** _,,I checked in with the others and they said you haven't been responding to them either. Are you okay? Was it something we did or said?'' **16.05.25 07:29**_

Ludwig and Alfred's other partners, family, and friends started emailing him, thinking that maybe he's destroyed another phone and his boss is making him wait to get another one as punishment. They all knew he has a computer since he brings that to most meetings instead of papers and physical folders, so emailing was the next best option for those who couldn't travel to see him or pick him up.

Matthew and Diego, Canada and Mexico, went to go check on him quickly but couldn't find the house he was staying at before they had to fly out to his country for the meeting.

Alfred has many houses, and when he wasn't staying in one he let the neighborhood kids explore it or use it as a safe space or quiet space to work. Alfred was surprisingly good with kids from ages 7 to 18, and he often took care of those who were having a hard time or needed extra help after school or were, uh, special ed, as his system liked to name the kids.

When Al wasn't in the state he gives the kids that usually stop by keys to enter the house. He has little baskets with instructions in them by the entryway, so the first thing the kids could do was go have a mini scavenger hunt for candy or toys or fidgets or even books. Whatever was wrapped in the ribbon the color of the basket the kid took, they could keep, and after if the didn't like what they got they could trade with someone else if wanted. And if any of the kids had a question, he left his phone number on a piece of paper to the fridge that they could to text or call anytime. To Feli and Vlad and Kiku, this idea was too adorable for them handle.

Ludwig chuckled to himself at the memory when five of them were spending the night at Alfred's New York City apartment. When they entered, at least seven kids were in the living area and two more in the kitchen underneath the spiral stairs. Three little kids stopped what they were doing, screamed and ran over to tackle Alfred as he gave them all hugs and pats. The rest of the kids gave them a smile and wave or said "Hello!!" to the bunch of them that just entered.

After Alfred led them upstairs to put their stuff away, he explained that he had a little daycare type system going on for about five years then. Feli, Vlad, and Kiku practically ran downstairs to meet the kids and chat and help them, all the while fawning over the younger ones.

_"I think they mistook them as your kids." Ludwig chuckled and Alfred smiled softly and leaned up against him._

_"I mean, technically they are. Once those kids step into my soil to live here, they're mine, my responsibility. Even though I may have not birthed them, I feel as if they are my own flesh n' blood, and I should be taking care of them, y'know."_

Ludwig blinked as he heard a clatter and realized his phone was no longer in his hand. He looked down and bent to grab his phone. He pocketed it and sighed before going to check to see if the rest of the designated areas are ready and set to go before he headed back to his home and to bed.

*3 POV*

Feliciano

_*Ring*_

_*Riing*_

_*Riiing*_

_*Riiii-*_

Feliciano mumbles to himself as he turned off his alarm. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to make out the blurry numbers on his phone and when he couldn't, he just whined, put the phone down and buried his face in the hotel's pillow. He was about to doze off agin when he heard a knocking coming from his door. He groaned before begrudgingly rolling out of bed and dragged his feet over. He looked through the peep hole to see Kiku waiting patiently. He opened the door and practically fell on top of the shorter man.

"Ah, Feri-Chan. You need to get ready, the meeting starts in 20 minutes." At that, Feli sprang up and ran back to his phone and looked at his alarms clocks.

"That can't be!! I just turned off one..." he got quieter as he looked at his alarm clocks, seeing as he slept through most of them. He screamed then grabbed his work suit and quickly put it on before running to the bathroom. Kiku quietly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently.

Two minutes later, Feli busts through the door, runs out of the room, before running back in to grab his wallet and bag before grabbing Kiku and practically dragging him to meeting building. They ran in and stopped at the table with pamphlets, seeing that only three were left. His, Kiku's, and... Alfred's. They each picked up their own, looking willfully at Al's, before walking towards the elevator area, where they heard a bunch of chatting. They rounded the corner to see a few other countries and Ludwig.

"Germany!!" Feli waved his arms and ran over to taller nation and wrapped himself around the other's body.

"Gah! Italy!?"

"And Japan." Kiku walked up calmly to the two and three elevators opened. Five countries went in one, four in the other, and the three for the third. Elevator music played as Kiku looked through his pamphlet with Feli over his shoulder and Germany nervously rubbing him arms.

"Hey, have either of you seen Al on the way here?" He asked the two, which both looked up worriedly and shook their heads no.

"I knocked on the room he was supposed to be checked into rast night, but there was no response. I checked again this morning and only a creaning rady was there. I ask her if someone has checked into the room yet and she said no."

"If he was replying to our texts messages and emails I would've assumed his plane was really delayed or he accidentally missed it." Feli spoke while walking out of the elevator, which has now stopped on the floor with the meeting area. They quietly walked to the meeting room, where more chatter took place. Italy bounced on over next to France, who was whispering with England about something.

"Hey France! How are you doing?" Italy scooted his chair back and sat down, putting his bag on the table to get set up, while France pulled away from England to face him.

"Ah, concerned for Amérique." Italy watched as England bit his bottom lip and downcast his gaze and France sigh worriedly.

"Ah, yeah, we're worried too. Japan went to check up on him last night but-" A loud sound of an older microphone turning on bounced around the room and everyone ceased their chatting, as the meeting was about to begin. There at the front behind a podium stood Germany.

"Ahem. The meeting for Global Inequality will go underway in just a few moments. But now, we will take in account for the countries that are here. Write your country's full name on the paper being passed around and is already being signed on. While that is happening, I would advise you all to turn on your microphones in front of you by clicking the small red LED button on the side." Multiple different sounds of microphones turning on sounded throughout the room, Italy and a few other's had to cover their ears. After the noise stopped and the Sign-In sheet made it toward the end, Germany continued.

"Lunches will be served on the second floor in room C-25 at 1:30 p.m. Lunch break will be-"

"Hey where is US? Isn't he supposed to be here?" India asked, receiving a smack on the shoulder by China. Germany coughed and held his hand out for the Sign-In sheet, which India handed over to him. He slid the paper under what Italy guessed was another folder to check off countries as they told their speech and a possible process. Feli fidgeted in his seat, feeling of unease settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah, United States of America will not be attending today's meeting, or even for the rest of the week as far as my knowledge goes." A few quiet groans sounded from one end of the room and some sharp glares were sent their way. Germany coughed to get everyone's attention and continued to give his opening speech, and the meeting droned on.

*3POV*

General

It's day 9 and we have officially declared Alfred as 'missing'. It is also the end of day 3 for the G50 conference in Germany. Most nations have left the room already, but some have stayed behind to, well, discuss the disappearance of Alfred. It should be put as 'the start of a potentially very hard and dangerous investigation' instead of 'discuss' though.

"Okay okay but does anyone know where he was last!?" Arthur shouted.

"Quit yer shoutin' Albion yer makin' thin's worse." Alistair said, giving said nation a pointed look.

"Well, Alistair, at least I'm giving ideas on where to start!!" Arthur stood up abruptly, his chair falling back. Alistair reached for his pocket, to find a teabag for his younger brother, before Lukas spoke up.

"Shut up the both of you. Right now is a situation for panic yes but we need to control it and try to think clearly." Arthur and the other nations that rose sat back down in their respective seats. "We all should've come together sooner because a person who has gone missing would be classified as 'missing' by at least two days. As you can tell, it has been far past that point."

"Yeah, but don't we have to figure out where he was last and call the police for that area?" Michelle asked, leaning forwards to look at everyone a bit more clearly. Diego laughed and abruptly stopped, looking done.

"Lo siento mi hermana, but you think we can rely on American Police at the moment?" Diego deadpanned.

"You have a point Diego. But they have made some changes." Matthew countered.

"Some. Doesn't mean they'll all listen anyway. At best they'll hear our foreign accents, except yours Mattie, and they'll ask if we actually knew him after they pinned us down. At worst they shoot us on sight." He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat and Matt sighed.

"Then I guess we'll have to do it ourselves."

"Exactly. Now how do we do that?" Kyle asked, leaning forwards and crossing his arms, genuinely curious and excited for he has never been apart of an investigation.

"Well like Michelle basically said earlier we would have to figure out where he was last seen or heard from." Kaelin looked at Kyle before picking up his phone to see a text message from a friend of his and putting it back down, ignoring them for the time being.

"Well when I asked where he was the day before he went missing he was at his colonial home..." Vlad pursed his lips and looked off the side before picking up his phone. "I have to check though I could be wrong... yup I was right. Colonial home in Virginia."

"Now... where is that aru?" Yao dug through his bag in look of a pen to write this stuff down word for word, instead having Francis giving him one. He clicked the end and started scribbling what has been said. The rest noticed and waited until he finished that part.

"Last time I checked that house was on the boarder of Virginia and West Virginia somewhere in the woods. But, he could've moved to a different area." Arthur put his freshly brewed tea down and watched his reflection is the colored fluid.

"Yeah it was somewhere on the boarder. Haven't been there in a while though too, but at least is was more recent then you so there's that." Matthew scratched the back of his head.

"How long ago?" Yao kept his posture as he quickly wrote.

"Last October for his Columbus Day and my Thanksgiving Day."

"I honestly came up that day just for your guy's food because mmmmmm..." Diego's mouth watered a tad bit as he recalled the day and some others giggled. "Though hermano's tacos still suck compared to mine." At that Matt put his head in his hands and the others that giggled either put a hand over their mouth or bit their lip trying not to laugh. "What? It's true though!"

"Enough Diego. If you're trying to lighten the mood then yes it's working but this is the wrong time to do so." Ludwig looked over at the Mexican before sighing and leaning back in his chair, the air becoming gloomy once more.

"Is that all for right now?" Yao sighed and lifted his head to look at everyone, no one making a single peep. He sighed again, closed his eyes, put the pen down, and leaned back. "Since no one spoke up I guess the only thing now is to redirect flights and make way for Virginia to find that house." They all nodded and slowly got up and made their way back to their rooms, placing a flight or redirecting theirs for when the meeting is over.


	8. And Here I Go - America (lol)

Never in my life did I think this was going to happen. Never did I think that I would be put here. I don't belong here.

"Gonna make it out alive Alfie?" A punch to the shoulder.

"Give the poor boy a break Jackie." A solemn silence fell over the three.

"You gotta hang in there for us, okay?"

Up. I wanna go up. Beyond the sky. I don't want to look at their faces. How sad they look. I don't want to look at anyone's face. I just want to leave.

"Never give up kid. There's always a light at the end of every tunnel." Jackie patted my shoulder, got up from where he was sitting and waited by the door for our other friend, who was laying next to me, holding my hand gently.

"Gonna get going, aight? We'll be back when we can." He got up, squeezing my hand a little before leaving. The nurse in the room closed the door after them, then checked my vitals. I tried sitting up, but failed. I was so weak, I was ashamed. The strongest country in the world can't even help himself up.

Let him eat. One day he'll understand when he can't lift himself up from the ground. The demon in his mind spoke once again.

You were right. I do eat too much. I'm too fat. I'm too weak.

Down came some tears, falling to my hands. The nurse said something, but I couldn't hear her.

Never heard a thing once my friends left, my mind couldn't take the noises.

Gonna finish all of that? Hope not, you're already big as it is.

Run. My instinct told me. Run and hide like the coward you are.

Around came a few more nurses. They both started asking me questions, but I couldn't hear them. All I could hear were the comments and insults. I wanted them to stop.

And I was going to make it all stop one way or another. I was.

Desert this place. You don't need these people in your life. They're going to become disgusted with you. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they already thought of you that way. I mean look at yourself! Your huge! Your nothing but fat! You probably still have crumbs on your face. Disgusting piece of shit. That's what you are.

You are right. You are so right. I am disgusting. They think I'm disgusting, I'm nothing but a failure and fat and disgusting... nothing else...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry about this but uhhh...**

**Go back and read the first word of every paragraph.**

**IM SO SORRY.**

[Click Me!](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)


	9. The Weeping House - World x America  PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS FOR PART TWO: Trying To Find A House, Local Rumors, "Haunted", Rather A Hell House, Investigations Continue, Poor Alfie, Diamon is a Fucker, THAT NEEDS TO DIE, Athra Just Wants To Help, Kids, Some Blood, Aph England, Aph France, Aph Canada, Aph Scotland, Aph Australia, Aph New Zealand, Aph Seychelles, Aph China, Aph Japan, Aph Hong Kong, Aph Germany, Aph North Italy, Aph Romania, Aph Norway, Aph Mexico, Aph America, Multiple OCs, Shits Goin Down, Hinted Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is a continuation of The Weeping House!! Again SPOILERS for those reading my "Mine" book!! More OCs from there will appear here, though most haven't actually appeared yet. Diamon has, but only slightly. 
> 
> I don't like what I've created, but I guess that's just part of being a maladaptive daydreamer.
> 
> Btw I can't remember what a flight attendant would say so uh yeah.
> 
> Idk if Ghost Hunts is an actual show too sooo...

*3 POV*

General

"The next meeting will be held in Norway on August 23 in GMT+2. Meeting closed, have a great three months." Germany concluded the meeting and everyone started packing up their papers or shutting off their tablets or computers. Most started chatting about personal lives with their family or friends, asking someone if they want to party later that night, or not even chatting at all. There was a certain group of nations that packed quickly and left though.

Those nations fled to their hotel rooms down the street. They packed their things, called up a few Übers, and made their way to the airport. Their flight to the United States would leave in three hours. They needed to hurry.

*3 POV*

Yao

"Ugh! Why does getting through inspection take forever aru!" Yao plopped down one a chair and huffed, crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

"To be thorough and make sure you're not taking anything illegal over there." Leon shrugged, munching on a snack while scrolling through his Instagram.

"I know I know..." Yao mumbled and looked off to the side. Francis was the last one to get through inspection with a huff, his big carryon hanging from his arm. "What did they hold you off for this time?"

"My perfume. I had to drop it. That makes me so angry!! That small perfume bottle costed me 133 euros!!" Francis complained.

"Then you shouldn't have bought such a bloody expensive smelly liquid!!" Arthur sat down next to Frenchman. Yao groaned internally and hung his head, listening to the argument ensue. It somehow went from perfume to tea to books to raising countries.

"I'm Alfred's brother I found him first and raised him!!"

"No Finland did! But I raised him and taught him how to fight when you decided to bankrupt his-"

"Enough!! We are in a public airport!! You both should have more manners than children!!" Ludwig scolded them from behind their seat.

_Thank you Ludwig._

"6:00 flight to Riverton, Virginia, United States is ready to board. Please take your belongs and thank you for flying with us." The intercom cut off and the nations in the waiting area gathered their things and waited in line to board the plane. They all eventually made it too their seats.

Yao immediately pulled out an older book, but didn't start reading it yet. He was waiting for the plane to take off. After all the instructions were finished, the engine roared louder and they started to roll off the runway and into the sky.

*3 POV*

Kyle

Kyle was suddenly jolted from his slumber when someone next to him elbowed him in his side. Hard.

"Ow! Oi what was that for ma-"

"We're landing." Kaelin grabbed his carryon from underneath him and stuffed whatever he had in his hands in it. Kyle rubbed his side a bit but did grab his carryon as well, holding it in his lap. The precautions started and slowly, one-by-one, they all made it to the building and gathered near an entrance.

"We need to call a few cabs." Diego stated, pulling out his phone.

"Oooor we could walk to the hotel and rent a car or two tomorrow." Michelle suggested.

"Ha! That'd take us a while." Diego laughed and clicked presumably a phone number, holding it up to his ear.

"How far is the hotel from here?" Kyle whispered to Vlad, who was standing right next to him.

"I don't know." Vlad shrugged before pulling out his phone, typing in the name of the hotel and showing it to him.

"Well that's not that bad of walk!" Kyle raised his voice and scratched his neck. Michelle ran over their way and looked over on the phone.

"Yeah, it's not! We could've walked!!"

"Well, there's no road to lead over there quickly enough. So we would have to follow this." Vlad pointed to the road that actually lead to the hotel and the two groaned.

"We'll have time to stretch our legs after we check in! Ve~" Feliciano said with a smile. Kyle and Michelle just groaned slightly but stopped complaining after. They all walked outside and a few cars pulled up.

Diego, Kyle, Kiku, and Arthur went to confirm that these were the cab drivers and they all crammed themselves in.

**Cranky Mate:** _,,We should grab something to eat before we head to our rooms. Then we should meet up in one.'' **Today04:59**_

**Sister Fish:** _,,Aww!! But I thought we could walk around for a few!!'' **05:00**_

**Cranky Mate:** ,, _We will later. We need to plan.'' **05:00**_

**Brows + Tea:** _,,My room will do.'' **05:00**_

**Francy Fancy Pansy:** _,,Non!! My room will do!!'' **05:01**_

**Food Mate:** _,,DONT START THIS HERE I SWEAR I WILL WHACK YOU BOTH WITH MY WOK'' **05:01**_

**Mysterious Anime Man:** _,,We can use my room as the planning room.'' **05:02**_

**Me:** _,,That works mate'' **05:02**_

**Mysterious Troll Man:** _,,Kiku's room it is then.'' **05:02**_

**Uncle Scotty:** _,,It's decided don't fight over it anymore please.'' **05:02**_

They soon made it over to the hotel, paid the cab, and went to check in. Most nations grabbed a yogurt in the fridge or a bagel, but Kyle, Kaelin, and Matthew made waffles and had some orange juice while waiting for them to cook. Two teenage looking people ran into the area, looking at a video on one of their phones.

_"A very smart, very kind young man named Alfred used to live here. He took in kids from around the area that needed help after school or just needed a place to get away from home. But in just a single night this beautiful house behind us here was turned to trash."_ What sounded like a woman explained from in the video and the three nations froze, tuning in to the video.

_"Wow. So, do you know how it happened?"_ A male's voice came next.

_"Something in his mirror."_

_"Mirror?"_

_"Yes. Alfred was always afraid of mirrors and broke them, turned the around, or covered them. He never dared to stay long in front of one out of fear."_

_"What-what was he scared of, in that mirror? Why was he avoiding it?"_

_"When I asked him about that all he ever said was 'I don't want to go.' It always confused me, but I think something might've sucked him in."_

"Hey uh," Matthew approached the two, "do you mind me asking what're you watching?" The two teenagers looked up, the one with a buzz cut lit up.

"Oh Ghost Hunts! This episode is about Alfred Jones and his Virginia estate. He used to run a national daycare type thing, but he went missing and no one could find a trace of him. But when people entered that house, every once in a while they heard crying, screaming, sobbing, loud crashes, running. People also state that sometimes they see him at the end of the hall wearing a dress of sorts."

"Didn't he just go missing though, like a week ago?" Kaelin asked, platting his waffles and buttering them.

"Yeah, but the crew to Ghost Adventures are quick to a paranormal scene I guess." The teen grabbed a piece of toast. "If you wanna know more about it you can look up 'Weeping House Virginia on Judge Rye Road.'" He fled off down the hallway where the other teen vanished to earlier.

Matthew whipped out his phone and searched it up while he ate and the other two got their food ready. He scrolled and clicked a few times before turning it off and heading upstairs to Kiku's hotel room.

*3 POV*

Matthew

The three of them entered Kiku's room once Yao opened it for them. They get seated on the bed. Michelle and Leon came in not too long later and now everyone was in the room. Yao has his paper of notes out, pen in hand.

"Have any of you thought of anything since our last meetup?" Vlad was the first to ask, shocking a few because Ludwig usually spoke up first.

"We have." Matthew, Kaelin, and Kyle said in unison. Multiple heads turned their way.

"Well, we heard of something from a boy downstairs while getting breakfast." Kyle corrected. Matthew pulled out his phone and opened up the three promising links he found and looked through them while Kyle and Kaelin explained and Yao wrote.

"Matthew looked up the house while we got our food." They explained finally before looking over at Matt while putting a syrupy piece of waffle in his mouth.

"I looked at three links and they all basically say the same thing, just different wording. This one says 'The Weeping House was an estate owned by popular daycare owner and retired airman Alfred Frazier Jones.' yadda yadda yaddaa... '... when Mary Rose Fletching first walked into the then destroyed mansion, she saw fresh bloodied handprints and wipe marks across the main hall and wall, leading all the way back up to his room.' dadadaaa... '... Mrs. Fletching took his cracked phone for evidence to bring to the police in hopes of uncovering what happened. But after driving for only a few minutes, she heard scratching noises coming from behind her and looked through her rear view mirror and saw a black fogged figure with red eyes staring at her with his phone. She ended up screaming and crashing into a near by ditch, but cane out with no fatal injuries. She reported that the figure was gone when she got out of her car, and so was the phone.'... dum dum dum '... within the few days, this spot has been classified as haunted and possessed by some form of evil entity, for Mrs. Fletching was not the only one that this has happened to.'" Matthew explained and Yao reached over for his phone. He then started to write down key points he found in the article as the others started panicking.

*3 POV*

Alfred

Alfred silently cried, open-mouthed, into the bed he was laying in. His eyes were wide with fear as tears kept pouring out of him. He felt filthy, disgusting, and all around horrible. He knew who was to blame for these feelings, but he was to terrified to even disobey the man. No... demon... it? He doesn't even know what to call Diamon, and his body was too tired to even try any further.

Alfred could feel a wet substance start to slid down his scarred thighs. He knew what it was and what else it could be, but he didn't want to think about that. It was too scarring, too terrifying to even bring up, not without consequences. He heard the door open and he froze immediately, afraid Diamon has come back for more. To punish him for just crying. A soft hand touch his shoulder and he relaxed just a bit. He knew who she was.

"Alfred... he's gone now." Athra assured him. "Here, let me help you get cleaned and changed." She tugged his hand and helped him sit up. He winced. His body ached, it screamed at him to not move any further. She tucked her hands underneath his knees and behind his back and lifted him up, knowing he was in too much pain to move a lot.

Athra carried him over to the connected bathroom and laid him in the floor. She went over and turned on the bath to a warm temp and let it fill while she helped undress Alfred. She hated seeing such a young thing get hurt like this and not having the power to stop it, especially since it all started because Diamon tricked the poor nation when he was naïve and a colony. Just with a smidge of knowledge about magic and the creatures that can wield it. She hates herself for it.

Alfred knew all of that's even she never expressively said it. Athra showed it through her kindness towards him, to helping him when Diamon isn't around. He long clean himself, helping to walk, helping to speak...

Alfred tried to push himself up but to no avail. He yelled in agony as his body creaked, as if one more move and he would shatter into a million pieces. Athra was quick to hold him and carry him over to the bath. She put in a relaxer and let him soak for a bit before helping him clean up.

Athra discarded the dress to be re-sewn and thoroughly cleaned of blood and other grime before grabbing the other dress Diamon provided him. He only had two outfits to wear, and both were dresses. Beautiful dresses, but he never felt right wearing them. He didn't feel right anymore. He felt... numb. He could only feel pain and fear. All other emotions seemingly vanished.

After getting him out and dressed, Athra guides him down below the rooms. The floor of the massive place where "criminals" and "traitors" reside. They walked down a certain hall, quickly greeting everyone in cells politely and quietly. The two stopped at the final cell of the hall and Alfred slid down to his knees near the cell door. Two kids scrambled over to meet him.

“Mommy!!” The little yelled and thrusted her hands through the cell bars. Alfred held her tiny little hands on his, rubbing soothing cut lungs over them with his thumb. A boy, just a few years older than the little girl, hugged her, tears streaming down his face. Alfred lifted his free hand through the bars and cupped his face. The three got closer together, as much as the bars would allow them to, and cried silently. They hoped for a better life, or at least where this one would get better.


End file.
